<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Веление судьбы by Umy Haru (GhostPumpkin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147444">Веление судьбы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPumpkin/pseuds/Umy%20Haru'>Umy Haru (GhostPumpkin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPumpkin/pseuds/Umy%20Haru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Все могло бы быть иначе</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Tenten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Веление судьбы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>октябрь 2017</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Очередная тренировка контроля чакры. Тен-тен, Рок Ли и Неджи держатся за руки, балансируя. Вдох-выдох, легкость тела и свобода разума. Под ногами сотни метров, но это только вдохновляет продержаться еще пару минут. Но вот следует очередная возвышенная речь сенсея и вся концентрация летит к чертям: ребята отчаянно хватаются руками за воздух, пытаясь восстановить равновесие, но узкие выступы слишком ненадежны, в обрыв летит каменная крошка, а за ней и команда Гай-сенсея. Они в последний момент, скользя, останавливаются на неровной горной поверхности. Только Тен-тен оступается и, казалось бы, еще чуть-чуть и упадет, но уверенная хватка Неджи предотвращает катастрофу. Девушка благодарно улыбается и забирается обратно. Легкое прикосновение дружеской поддержки. Такое теплое и мимолетное...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong><br/>
<strong>— Мама, мама, мы сегодня метали кунаи! — мальчишка подбегает к женщине и хватает ее за руки. Женщина улыбается и ерошит его длинную каштановую шевелюру.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Подумаешь, а мы уже выполняем задания, — с гордостью подняла голову девочка едва старше мальчика.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Вы оба большие молодцы, да, дорогой? — женщина оборачивается на мужчину, сосредоточенно делающего дыхательные упражнения с закрытыми глазами. Он приоткрыл один глаз и, еле заметно улыбнувшись, ответил:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Конечно.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>В глазах детей засверкало восхищение. Они, радостные, умчались во внутренний двор, тренироваться.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Тен-тен призвала булаву и метнула ее во врага. Тот уклонился, повредив плечо. В тени деревьев маячили фигуры. Они медленно подбирались ближе, изредка кидаясь чем-то тяжелым. Тен-тен старалась не подпустить их в слепую зону. Еще одна булава и сюрикены были отправлены в тень, прикрывая тыл. Нунчаками девушка отбила подальше противника, юрко подобравшегося к ней. В пятнадцати метрах Ли раскрошил голову бронированному типу.</p><p>— Тен-тен!</p><p>В последний момент Неджи успел убрать коренастого убийцу. Сокомандники встали спинами друг к другу.</p><p>— Будь внимательней, — пожурил парень.</p><p>Тен-тен не ответила, но ощущая тепло спины товарища, улыбнулась.<br/>
Через каких-то десять минут команда расчистила полигон.</p><p>— Отличная работа! Ваша юность достойна уважения! — сверкал Гай-сенсей. — Как и обещал, плачу за ужин.</p><p>— Ура-а, я проголодалась, — с предвкушением протянула Тен-тен.</p><p>— Проверим нашу юность! Устроим забег до кафе! — предложил Ли и на счет три они с Тен-тен рванули к деревне. Неджи, дав им фору в несколько минут, с усмешкой присоединился.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong><br/>
<strong>— Как прошел день? — понимающе спросила женщина.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Опять ловили пропавших питомцев, — вздохнул мальчуган, — по-моему, раз животные в таком количестве валят от хозяев, нужно серьезно поговорить с этими безответственными людьми.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Мужчина подавился чаем, а женщина расхохоталась.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Дурак, ничего не понимаешь, — надменно вздохнула старшая сестра. — А мы сегодня сопровождали торговцев! Какие же они упрямые. Мам, а какое у тебя было самое запоминающееся задание?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Женщина задумалась.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Их было так много, что уже и не припомнить. Может, когда мы спасали Гаару?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Господина Казекаге?! - восхищенно воскликнул мальчик. — Пап, а ты тоже участвовал?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Да, это было сложно.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Но, ты же им навалял? — воинственно поинтересовался мальчишка.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Конечно, ведь папа очень сильный! — улыбнулась женщина.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Мам, вы же с ним тренировались? Ты когда-нибудь его побеждала? — девочка оглядела родителей.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Женщина вздохнула. То ли горестно, то ли восхищенно.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Нет, папа слишком силен. — ответила она.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Я тоже стану сильнее тебя! — рассмеялся мальчик.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Еще посмотрим, — снисходительно бросила сестра.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Но если папа опять вернется поздно, ему ведь не поздоровиться? — с пониманием прошептал ей брат.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Пожалуй, — с серьезным видом ответила девочка.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Тен-тен сидела с другими куноичи в кафе и обсуждала новую технику.<br/>
Но Ино своим упорством все же удалось сменить тему на обсуждение парней.</p><p>— Саске ушел, красавчики закончились, но выбор увеличился. — констатировала она и оглянулась на Сакуру, — Сай подает какие-нибудь надежды?</p><p>— Без вариантов. Во всяком случае, я таковых не вижу. — категорично покачала головой девушка.</p><p>— А с виду милашка, — вздохнула подруга.</p><p>— Внешность обманчива, — нравоучительно сказала Темари, — А как дела у тебя, Хината? Наруто все еще тупит?</p><p>Хината покраснела и спрятала лицо в ладонях.</p><p>— Этот обалдуй слишком зациклился на глупостях, — праведным пламенем загорелась Сакура.</p><p>— Что, о Саске совсем никаких новостей? — поинтересовалась Тен-тен.</p><p>— Нет... Все заметки оказались ложными, — поникла девушка.</p><p>— А что насчет тебя, Тен-тен? — хитро сверкнула глазами Темари.</p><p>— Да! — поддержала Ино. — Кто? Неджи или Толстобровик? Неджи притягивает своей серьезностью. А Ли своей энергичностью. Смотри, Сакура, уведут всех парней.</p><p>Тен-тен вспыхнула, а Сакура отмахнулась.</p><p>— Что, до Неджи совсем не доходит, что в команде есть девушка? — укорила Темари. — Ну, с Ли и так все понятно. Но от Неджи не ожидала.</p><p>— Он просто хороший товарищ, — заверила Тен-тен.</p><p>— Да-да все так говорят, — скучающе опровергла Ино.</p><p>Глупость? Товарищ? А у Тен-тен все мысли в тот вечер были заняты серьезным образом сокомандника.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong><br/>
<strong>— Папа, мы выполнили задание, и сенсей сказал, что я постарался лучше всех, — ожидая похвалы, сказал паренек.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Семья прогуливалась по улочкам города, пока обещанные синоптиками тучи не заволокли небо. Глава семьи одарил долгим взглядом сына.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Хвастунишка! — хмыкнула сестра и легким движение руки отбросила с лица волосы. — Если будешь так говорить, твоя Юки-чан никогда не станет с тобой встречаться. Ты проигрываешь даже Сегеки Учихе*, а он младше тебя на два года!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Неправда! Я ему проиграл всего лишь два раза!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Из трех! - хихикнула девушка.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Из десяти! И Юки-чан тут ни при чем!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Не подначивай брата, — пожурила мама. — Кстати об Учихах, Сакура пригласила нас на ужин, может, сходим? — женщина вопросительно взглянула на мужа.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Сходим, — коротко ответил он.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Вот и посмотрим, кто выиграет, — ухмыльнулся парень.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Сначала стань тьюнином, а потом выпендривайся, — не оглядываясь, ответила сестра.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Стану, стану.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Женщина старалась скрыть смех, а мужчина лишь положил руки на их плечи и благосклонно улыбнулся.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Как насчет спарринга сегодня вечером? — предложил он.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Ура-а! Чур я первая!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Ты и так всегда первая.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Так и быть, потренирую тебя, — повторяя жест отца, снисходительно сказала девушка.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Тогда я тоже в деле, — загорелась мама.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>И семья направилась в резиденцию Учих, предвкушая веселый вечер.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Тен-тен лежала в постели, и с грустью пялилась в потолок. Сейчас был сезон внутреннего опустошения, периодических депрессий и сухого кашля, а если проще - осень. И Тен-тен не обошла участь болеющих, несмотря на ее закал. Градусник показывал не утешающие 39,4. Мама принесла таблетки и проследила, чтобы дочь их выпила. Жаропонижающее должно было скоро подействовать.</p><p>Девушка спала тревожным сном, часто просыпаясь и чувствуя бесконечную усталость. Слабость не позволяла даже подняться без головокружения. Еда, принесенная мамой, уже остыла, так и оставшись нетронутой.</p><p>Потеряв ощущение времени, Тен-тен частенько хватала руками воздух, в поисках излюбленного оружия, без которого чувствовала себя беззащитной. Но мать предусмотрительно убрала свитки и все острое подальше от девушки, чтобы та неосознанно не поранилась.</p><p>Но вот, спустя невыносимо долгое время, в дверь постучали и чуткий мамин голос спросил, позволит ли она пройти друзьям? Кажется, Тен-тен не слишком хотела, но, похоже, уже что-то ответила. И в этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетели два зеленых урагана. Вслед за ними зашел Неджи, проницательно оглядывая сокомандницу. Энергичные Гай-сенсей и Рок Ли оккупировали пространство вокруг девушки, и, казалось, готовы были поглотить оставшуюся энергию этого болезненно бледного подобия их подруги. Ли замахал руками, привлекая внимание, и стал возбужденно спрашивать о состоянии девушки. Тен-тен попыталась приподняться на локтях. Ли хотел было поднять ее, но Гай-сенсей предостерегающе покачал головой.</p><p>— Помощь — это прекрасное проявление юности! Но юность слишком хрупка для ТВОЕЙ помощи. Ты легок, как лист на ветру, но все так же не управляем. — С видом мудреца объявил он. — Тебе нужно больше концентрации.<br/>
Он повернулся к ученице.</p><p>— Для улучшения самочувствия тебе нужны тренировки! Много тренировок. Но, кажется, твоя мама это не слишком одобряет. Что же, подождем пока ты не поправишься, а пока... фрукты для болеющих!</p><p>Сенсей продемонстрировал пошатывающейся девушке пакет апельсинов.</p><p>— Но мы не знали, что точно тебе подойдет, поэтому взяли еще яблоки, бананы и персики! — вставил Рок Ли.<br/>
Какое-то время Тен-тен созерцала преподношения, но потом обмякла и откинулась на подушку.</p><p>Неджи не смог больше смотреть, как терроризируют девушку его товарищи с благородными намереньями и выпроводил их из комнаты больной.<br/>
Присел рядом и оглядел подругу. Заметил поднос с едой.</p><p>— Ты должна поесть. — Утвердительно сказал он.</p><p>Тен-тен поморщилась.</p><p>— Ты ДОЛЖНА, — спокойно, но твердо повторил Неджи.</p><p>Девушка вздохнула и снова попыталась подняться. Но ослабленный организм был явно против подобных подвигов. Неджи аккуратно приподнял ее голову, а затем осторожно помог ей принять сидячее положение. Глядя на дрожащие руки Тен-тен, парень сам взял ложку и поднес к губам куноичи. Тен-тен проглотила, залившись румянцем от смущающего чувства беспомощности.</p><p>— Прости, что так получилось. Как прошло то сложное задание? — справляясь с чувством неловкости, спросила Тен-тен.</p><p>— Оно прошло вполне успешно. — сухо ответил Неджи.</p><p>Девушка поджала губы. Вот они без нее могут справиться, а она — нет... Потому что девочка? Потому что недостаточно тренируется? Тен-тен всегда мирилась со своей второстепенной ролью в команде, где вечно соревновались лишь Ли и Неджи. Она сможет побороть одногодку-девчонку или ребят помладше, но составить конкуренцию этим двоим? Это безнадежно.</p><p>— Но все же, выздоравливай быстрее. Кто же будет успокаивать разбушевавшихся сенсея и Ли? Да и тыл открыт. Все-таки, Сай хоть и хороший ниндзя, но он всегда себе на уме. — добавил Неджи.</p><p>Тен-тен невольно улыбнулась. Кто-то покусился на святое место короля холодных взглядов Неджи. Хотя у Сая, скорее, равнодушные.</p><p>— Тогда, уже надо возвращаться к тренировкам, — как можно бодрее отчеканила девушка.</p><p>— Ну уж нет. Отлеживайся. Я сам завтра проверю, — все с тем же неясным спокойно-внимательным взглядом предостерег парень.</p><p>Он поднялся с пола и покинул комнату, оставив едва уловимый запах принесенных им апельсинов, под который Тен-тен блаженно заснула.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong><br/>
<strong>— Не балуйтесь! Вот получится плохая фотография, будешь потом других винить! — нахмурилась мама.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Инфантильная девушка-подросток все еще дулась на запрет похода на вечеринку. Ведь на этот день запланирована семейная фотография! Она уже устала объяснять родителям, что это прошлый век и для подобного нужно просто нажать на экран смартфона.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Да сделай ты это фото. Потом на свои танцульки сходишь. — невозмутимо прокомментировал младший брат.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Ну, конечно, ты не против! Просто радуешься, что допоздна в школе в наказание не остался.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Да не вертитесь вы! — строго сказала мама. Но тут же смягчилась, заглянув в глаза дочери, — пожалуйста. Всего одно фото. Сегодня такая погода! Смотри, как цветет сад...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Девушка поджала губы и кивнула. Женщина обняла дочь, прошептала:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— А потом, так и быть, иди на танцы, думаю, мы даже выпросим у папы денег на новое платье.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Она подмигнула и хитро оглянулась на мужа, а девушка взвизгнула и тоже стиснула маму в объятиях.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Тогда чур мне новую приставку! — решил поторговаться брат.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Всему свое время, — прервала мама, — а теперь, улыбаемся! Даже ты, дорогой!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Счастливая семья застыла, и тут же послышался щелчок фотоаппарата.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Команда Гай-сенсея расположилась в холле гостиницы, несколько в стороне от других.</p><p>— Мне пришло распоряжение о нашем выходном. Сегодня мы можем остаться и отдохнуть, а завтра вернемся в деревню.</p><p>— Ура-а! Горячие источники! — воодушевленно воскликнули Рок Ли и Тен-тен.</p><p>— И, конечно же, чтобы запечатлеть нашу юность, мы должны сходить на местный фестиваль! — подхватил сенсей.</p><p>— Так вы поэтому выпросили для нас выходной? — поддела учителя Тен-тен.</p><p>— Должны хорошо отдохнуть и тело и душа! — пропустил вопрос мимо ушей Гай, — так сходим же, повеселимся! Можете развлекаться, но вечером мы должны собраться вместе и посмотреть фейерверки.</p><p>— Давайте сходим в местную закусочную! — предложил Ли.</p><p>— Я не пойду. Пожалуй, потренируюсь у леса. — отказался Неджи, и, развернувшись, вышел из холла.</p><p>— А я пройдусь по магазинам, — сказала Тен-тен, проводив взглядом друга.</p><p>Она вышла на улицу под палящее солнце. Центр города кишел торговцами и палатками с различным товаром. Фрукты, овощи, специи, шелка, меха, сладости, всевозможные наряды — от изобилия вещей ломились прилавки. Тен-тен проводила взглядом повозки с новой партией товаров. Шумная суета заполняла гулом улочки городка.<br/>
Пройдясь вдоль рядов палаток и шатров, девушка засмотрелась на вывешенные платья и кимоно. Разноцветные, с вышитыми орнаментом и витиеватыми узорами, они не могли не обратить на себя внимание. Тен-тен не удержалась и залюбовалась. На легкой ткани красовались яркие драконы, нежные цветы, бушующие волны и воздушные облака.</p><p>— Вам очень подойдет такое, — влез в мысли девушки продавец.</p><p>Тен-тен, колеблясь, взглянула на торговца, а затем снова на платье.</p><p>— Вон то, синеватое, с облаками, как раз для такой грациозной девушки, как Вы.</p><p>Тен-тен усмехнулась, скрывая смещенную улыбку. И правда, куноичи редко могут побаловать себя такой роскошью, как наряды и украшения (Ино не в счет). Поэтому предложение было заманчивым...</p><p>— Покажите, пожалуйста, те ножи, — попросила девушка, указывая на стенд позади продавца.</p><p>Мужчина изумленно взглянул на девушку, а затем на ножи, развешенные за его спиной.</p><p>— Ножи тоже очень красивые, но девушке, все же, подойдет больше юката.</p><p>Но Тен-тен упорно требовала ножи. Продавец неохотно протянул парочку с изящной гравировкой. Девушка долго осматривала их и, вернув один, протянула другой мужчине.</p><p>— Беру этот.</p><p>Торговец бросил взгляд на оружие.</p><p>— Только если девушка возьмет и платье. Сегодня праздник, у Вас будет повод его надеть. — пошел он на сделку.- По такому поводу могу даже сделать скидку.</p><p>Куноичи замялась.</p><p>— Ладно, — наконец сдалась она и протянула деньги.</p><p>Торговец протянул ей сверток с юкатой и ножом, от последнего девушка избавилась в ближайшее время - одного взгляда Тен-тен хватило, чтобы понять, что ножичек ничего из себя не представляет и затупится после первого же использования. Скорее всего, она просто оттягивала момент покупки наряда.<br/>
Решив, что обновку все равно придется примерять, девушка переоделась в отеле, спрятав под длинную юбку несколько кунаев.</p><p>Тен-тен гуляла по длинным улочкам до вечера, пока плохо организованная толпа не оставила ей выбора, кроме как слиться с потоком и направиться к холмам, где готовились фейерверки. Чтобы совсем не потеряться, девушка отошла от большого скопления людей на поляне к смотровым площадкам на утесе. По периметру уже начали зажигаться огни ночных фонарей и праздничных гирлянд. Купив себе яблоко в карамели, Тен-тен остановилась у перил смотровой площадки, которую уже заполняли люди.</p><p>— Тен-тен? — удивленный голос заставил девушку обернуться.</p><p>К ней подошел Неджи в своей тренировочной одежде, и с каплями пота на висках.</p><p>— Привет. Похоже, найти Ли и сенсея мы не успеем. — констатировала куноичи, оглядывая собравшихся. — Как тренировка? Ты сегодня весь день провел в обществе тренировочных манекенов?</p><p>— Да, я немного задержался там.</p><p>— А я глянула местные торговые ряды. Ужас, не нашла нормального оружия, одна бутафория! — пожаловалась Тен-тен.</p><p>— Вижу, что ходила в торговые ряды, — улыбнулся Неджи, оглядывая девушку.<br/>
Только сейчас Тен-тен вспомнила о юкате. И тут же вспыхнула от смущения.</p><p>— Тебе идет, — сказал парень, уже не глядя на нее.</p><p>Девушка опустила голову, чтобы скрыть румянец.<br/>
В этот момент запустили первые фейерверки. Небо озарилось яркими разноцветными вспышками. Град искр таял не достигнув земли. Но для Тен-тен это был всего лишь фон. На первый план перешел профиль Неджи, который молча наблюдал за красочными огнями. Обрамленное световой радугой, его лицо казалось серьезным и грустным, вдумчивым и снисходительным одновременно. Его образ внушал доверие и дарил чувство защищенности, которое девушке, в непривычно стесняющей движения юкате, хотелось ощутить. Искоса разглядывая сокомандника, Тен-тен наслаждалась этими минутами близости, радуясь, что сенсей с Ли их так и не нашли, затерявшись в толпе.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong><br/>
<strong>Женщина сосредоточенно перебирала столовые приборы, когда сзади к ней подошла молодая девушка и заботливо поправила воротник.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Мам, тебе помочь чем-нибудь?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Ты только вернулась с задания? — с улыбкой спросила женщина.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Да, это было изнурительно. Дня на три я точно задержусь дома. — устало вздохнула девушка.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Женщина взглянула на дочь и, быстро отложив приборы, достала аптечку: в последнее время в ней нуждались все чаще. Отыскала в недрах бинты и мази.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Мам, не стоит, — улыбнулась девушка, — мне Сарада дала новую мазь, нанесешь — через пару часов все залечится.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Женщина замерла над баночками и пакетиками. Но потом резво достала бинт и плохо пахнущую мазь.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Давай по-старинке! Не доверяю я новомодным вещичкам. — решила она. И стала обрабатывать раны дочери.</strong><br/>
<strong>Девушка терпеливо сидела и ждала, пока мама закончит.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Тут в кухню ворвался парень. Он промчался к холодильнику, и вытащил полупустую упаковку молока, тут же опустошив ее.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Завтра отправляюсь на миссию! Раньше, чем через месяц не ждите, — возбужденно проговорил он и уже собирался свалить, как сестра его окликнула.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Раз ты завра уезжаешь, то придется рассказать сегодня, — улыбнулась девушка, — Зови папу!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Парень привел главу семейства и все чинно расселись вокруг стола.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Эх, братец, опять все портишь своим уездом! — растеряла все слова девушка, — я хотела сказать позже, но раз уж так получилось... Сегодня была на приеме у Сакуры-сенсея... Я беременна!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>На мгновение на кухне воцарилась тишина, но потом мама с братом радостно воскликнули, а отец улыбнулся.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Я буду бабушкой! — счастливая женщина обняла дочь.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Тогда, до отъезда я должен успеть купить подарок! — решил брат.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Не стоит, рано еще, — улыбнулась девушка.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Нет, я буду первым! — он подхватил сестру на руки, — Тебе же теперь нельзя напрягаться?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Балбес, — потрепала его по волосам девушка.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>И парень скрылся за дверью с сестрой в охапку.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Как здорово, — повторила женщина, кладя голову на плечо мужа, — Надеюсь, у нее или него, будут твои красивые глаза.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Конечно, мои, — исключая влияние генов отца, сказал мужчина, — Или твои.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Твой дядя был бы против, — рассмеялась женщина, — Как же чистота клана!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Он был бы только рад. — покачал головой муж и поцеловал жену в лоб. — Я же рад.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Тен-тен с опустошенным видом смотрела на обмякшего товарища. Его последние слова вдохновили народ, подняли боевой дух. Но только не Тен-тен. Быстро распространяющаяся по телу пустота заполнила сознание, и перешла в наступление. В голове туман, движения неуверенные, но резкие и пробивающие. Крошить врагов! Просто выиграть! Зачем? Потому, что Неджи. Только бы сейчас не думать об этом. Только не сейчас. Нельзя позволить себе эту слабость. Вот все закончится, и тогда, и тогда...! Что?...</p><p>Кокон? Хм, нет, просто сон. Сладкая иллюзия, навеянная ненавистным врагом. Неправильный мир, но такой желаемый, что все опасения просто отметаются в сторону, а рука Тен-тен касается Неджи, и сознание полностью растворяется в этой реальности.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong><br/>
<strong>Пожилая женщина смотрит в окно и грустно вздыхает. Какая-то нелепая тоска заполняет сердце. Что-то неуловимое, но несомненно важное.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>На комоде стоят фотографии. Команда Гай-сенсея, Тен-тен с родителями и... одинокая фигура женщины на фоне цветущих деревьев. Женщина широко улыбается и словно держит кого-то за руку. Словно кого-то не хватает. И это острое чувство потери заставляло глаза наполняться слезами. Так и должно быть?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Женщина взяла фото и провела пальцами по стеклу, пытаясь отыскать кого-то. Найти доказательство своей боли. Как должно быть? Как могло быть? Этого уже никто не узнает. А тоска никуда не денется, лишь изредка будет отпускать, чтобы снова нагрянуть в момент одиночества, которое все чаще сопровождает женщину. И, поддавшись некому чувству, она идет на кладбище, чтобы еще раз убедиться в том, что она одна. Ухоженная плита, с часто меняющимися цветами, которые приносят Узумаки.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>— Ты говорил, что изменишь судьбу... Почему же я не могу изменить ее? — бормочет женщина.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Она кладет одинокую ромашку, и молча стоит рядом. Долго-долго, пока небо не покраснеет от заката. И лишь солнце скроется за горизонтом, женщина пожелает спокойной ночи и с небольшим облегчением вернется домой, чтобы завтра снова прийти и шептать слова, которые тот, кому они предназначены, никогда уже не услышит....</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>